¿Qué es la fusión?
by arsazu1985
Summary: Connie intenta explicar a sus padres sobre la fusión pero a veces las palabras son insuficientes para explicar algo tan extraordinario.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction de Steven Universe

¿Qué es la fusión?

 **Antes de iniciar debo decir primero que este fic está basado en un video comic que se puede ver en YT, me pareció bueno y gracioso y quise añadirle algunas cosas extra, espero les guste.**

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de la familia Maheswaran, Connie estaba en la cocina desayunando mientras que su madre estaba cocinando, el padre se encontraba fuera trabajando; habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente en el hospital, tal suceso aún estaba muy grabado en las mentes de ambas. Connie había prometido que en adelante le comentaría a sus padres sobre los sucesos que tendría junto a Steven y las gemas y esta vez quería hablar con su madre sobre la técnica que más ha realizado junto a Steven, la fusión. Pero… ¿cómo comentarle a su madre tal cosa sin que fuera difícil de explicar y entender?

C: Oye… mamá… yo…

Dra.M: Sí Connie ¿qué sucede?

C: Yo… quería hablarte sobre algo relacionado a las cosas mágicas que he hecho con Steven

La doctora Maheswaran se sintió un poco nerviosa por dentro al oír esto, aún se sentía muy sorprendida por haber descubierto que su hija en verdad estaba involucrada en cosas extraordinarias, pero entendía ahora que a su hija le encantaba ser parte de ello.

D.M: Entiendo… te escucho

C: Verás, Steven y yo hemos realizado algunas cosas mágicas y…

D.M: Antes de que sigas y sólo por preguntar… eso de las cosas mágicas… no es una frase para referirse a las drogas ¿verdad?

C: No, claro que no mamá, es algo relacionado a la magia como lo que pasó en el hospital.

D.M: Disculpa hija, sólo quería estar segura.

Connie entonces creyó que sería mejor llamar a Steven para que viniera a su casa y le ayudara a explicar mejor la fusión, se levantó de la silla y tomó el teléfono.

En casa de Steven y las gemas, Steven estaba jugando su Game Cube cuando oyó sonar su celular.

S: Hola Connie, ¿qué sucede?

C: Hola Steven ¿Podrías venir a mi casa un momento? Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

S: De acuerdo, iré enseguida.

Apagó su video juego y televisión y tomó su mochila.

S: Garnet, Perla, Amatista; voy a salir a casa de Connie, no me tardaré.

P: ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿se encuentra bien?

S: no lo sé, sólo me pidió que fuera a su casa para ayudarla con algo, pero no parecía preocupada

A: Saluda a tu novia de mi parte Steven

S: Oye Amatista, ya te he dicho varias veces que no somos novios _(aún no)_

A: JAJAJA, lo que digas galán.

P: Amatista, deja de molestarlo… bueno, cuando la veas también salúdamela y dile que le tengo preparados unos nuevos movimientos para entrenar.

S: Muy bien… León vámonos, llévame a la casa de Connie por favor.

G: Espera un poco Steven, antes de que te vayas llévate esto

Garnet le dio un pequeño frasco transparente que parecía vacío, Steven lo vio con extrañeza.

S: ¿Qué es esto Garnet?

G: Es un frasco que contiene un aroma especial para despertar a personas inconscientes, no lo abras hasta que ocurra una emergencia Steven, créeme, lo necesitarás. Asegúrate que la persona desmayada lo respire.

Steven aún no entendía por qué tenía que llevarse aquel frasco pero igual lo guardó en su mochila.

G: y también salúdame a Connie

S: Muy bien, vámonos León, a casa de Connie.

León dio un fuerte rugido que abrió un portal, en un instante ya estaba frente a la casa de Connie.

C: Hola Steven, qué bueno que llegaste tan rápido.

S: Hola Connie, las gemas te envían saludos, ¿sucede algo malo?

C: No, para nada, es sólo que… verás…

Entonces la Dra. Maheswaran apareció

S: Buen día Dra. Maheswaran, gusto volver a verla

D.M: Igualmente Steven, quiero que me expliques algo, Connie hace poco me dijo que ustedes han estado haciendo "cosas mágicas" ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Steven supuso a lo que se refería la doctora y le dijo

S: ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Entonces Connie ya le dijo sobre aquella noche cuando ella y yo nos fusionamos en la playa ¿verdad?

Connie miró de forma muy nerviosa a Steven mientras que la Dra. Maheswaran ensanchó los ojos en total sorpresa.

D.M.: Fu… ¿fusión? Connie… ¿de qué está hablando? ¿acaso ustedes…?

Connie sabiendo en lo que creía su madre empezó a negar con las manos

C: Mamá espera… te juro que no es lo que piensas.

Steven no teniendo idea alguna del malentendido que había hecho siguió hablando

S: Bueno… la verdad es que lo hemos hecho algunas veces e incluso una vez sin querer lo hicimos frente a mi papá; hubiera visto su cara cuando nos vio, aunque fue muy comprensivo ya que nos contó cuando quiso fusionarse con mi mamá.

Al oír todo eso la Dra. Maheswaran se empezó a sentir muy mareada.

D.M.: ¿Al… algunas… veces? ¿plural? ¿en frente de…?

¡PLAF!

Se había desmayado.

C: ¡MAMÁ!

S: ¿DRA. MAHESWARAN? ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?

C: ¿PUES QUÉ NO LO VES? ¡SE DESMAYÓ! ¡RÁPIDO, LLAMA A UN DOCTOR!

Steven estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer

S: EHH, EHH, ELLA ES UNA DOCTORA ¿NO?

C: ¡STEVEN, CONCÉNTRATE; ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

Entonces Steven recordó el frasco y lo sacó de la mochila, se acercó a la doctora mientras lo abría e hizo que lo olfateara. Unos segundos después la doctora comenzó a despertar.

D.M.: Oh… ¿Co… Connie… qué… me pasó?

Al ver a Steven recordó todo al instante, dio un grito de susto y se acercó a Connie para apartarla de Steven.

D.M: ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJA PEQUEÑO PEDERASTA Y PERVERTIDO!

S: Pede… ¿qué?

D.M.: DEBÍ SABER DESDE EL INICIO QUE EL HIJO DE UN PADRE POLÍGAMO SERÍA UNA PÉSIMA INFLUENCIA PARA MI HIJA

S: Poli… ¿qué?

Connie se apartó de su madre y se acercó a Steven

C: Mamá, ya te había dicho varias veces antes que las gemas no son las madres de Steven

S: _¡Oh, vaya! Primero el alcalde Dewey cree que ellas son mis hermanas y ahora esto…_

C: Además te juro en verdad que nosotros no hemos hecho… eso ( _aunque quizá dentro de unos cinco o seis años… ¡ESPERA CONNIE, NO ES MOMENTO DE FANTASEAR… DE NUEVO!)_

D.M.: ENTONCES DENME AMBOS UNA RÁPIDA Y CLARA EXPLICACIÓN DE LO QUE ES ESO DE… LA FUSIÓN, O SI NO JURO QUE HOY MISMO NOS MUDAMOS MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ

S: Bueno… yo… ¿cómo se lo explico? ¡Ah, ya sé! La fusión es cuando dos seres unen sus cuerpos para crear un nuevo ser

D.M: ¡QUÉ!

C: Steven, mejor… ya no digas nada más, mejor trae a las gemas aquí, ellas podrán explicarlo mucho mejor.

Steven salió de la casa pero no encontró a León

S: _¡Genial! Siempre se larga cuando más se le necesita._

Al volver vio que el padre de Connie también llegó a la casa

D.M: Me alegro que ya hayas llegado Doug

S.M.: ¿Qué sucede?

D.M.: Connie y Steven intentan explicarme algo de las cosas mágicas que nuestra hija ha estado haciendo con Steven pero aún no logro entenderlo; es algo que llaman… la fusión

S.M: ¿La fusión? ¿Acaso se refieren a esto?

Entonces para sorpresa de todos, el señor Maheswaran hizo los conocidos pasos de la fusión de DBZ, Connie ya sabía sobre esos pasos porque desde que conoció a Steven empezó a interesarse por los mangas y animes que él leía y veía. El rostro de Connie se alegró porque mejor explicación no podía haber.

C: ¡Sí, sí; de eso se trata la fusión mamá!

D.M.: Lo siento hija, pero aun no entiendo de lo que hablas

El rostro de Connie cambió a uno de decepción.

C: No, ¿Por qué? Creí que con eso se explicaría todo, sólo quiero que todo este embrollo acabe ya.

Entonces Connie se echó al suelo y se hizo bolita como lo hace Peridot.

C: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí?

S.M.: Hija, ¿por qué te tiras al piso?

D.M.: de acuerdo Connie, creo que la única forma de que todo esto se aclare es que ustedes dos se fusionen aquí y ahora, en frente de nosotros.

Connie se levantó y se sobaba un brazo, no se atrevía a realizar la fusión frente a sus padres.

C: ¿En serio mamá? Creo que no es tan necesario

D.M.: Si tanto insisten en decir que la fusión no es algo malo entonces demuéstrenlo.

S.M: Necesitamos saberlo Connie.

C: De acuerdo, ¿estás listo Steven?

S: Tanto como lo puedas estar tú.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a hacer su danza de fusión y la magia se realizó, los padres de Connie se quedaron sin palabras al ver a la nueva persona frente a ellos quien les saludaba.

ST: Mamá, papá; Señor y doctora Maheswaran, me llamo Stevonnie

D.M: Oh… Doug… ¿estás viendo… lo mismo que yo?

S.M: Eso… creo

D.M. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

S.M.: Creo que sí

Entonces la Dra. Maheswaran comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su esposo

D.M: ¡NUESTROS NIETOS SERÁN MUY HERMOSOS!

Los ojos del señor Maheswaran comenzaron a brillar de alegría tal como le pasa a Steven

S.M: ¡LO SÉ!

Stevonnie era ahora la que se había quedado sorprendida al oír esto

ST: Esperen… ¿QUÉ?

 **Bueno, eso es todo; vuelvo a aclarar, este fic está basado en un video comic que se ve en YT, el creador o los creadores se hacen llamar the guardians 1415, sólo le puse unas cosas extra que creí le irían bien. Espero les haya gustado, dejen algún comentario si gustan.**


	2. Todo un hombre

Fanfic de Steven Universe

 **Todo un hombre**

Era un día tranquilo para todos en Ciudad Playa; Steven y Connie se encontraban descansando después de haber tenido una sesión de entrenamiento con Perla, ambos jóvenes estaban bebiendo un jugo cuando Connie se acercó a Steven y le dijo

-Steven, quisiera decirte algo importante… a solas

-Oh, claro, salgamos al balcón entonces.

Ambos salieron, pero Perla alcanzó a escuchar y aunque sabía que no era correcto espiarlos, la curiosidad pudo más con ella y se escondió detrás de la pared.

-Steven, ¿recuerdas que en el día de tu cumpleaños me dijiste que te preocupa mucho que no ibas a crecer lo suficiente para que estemos juntos? Bueno… he pensado en una manera para que todos al fin te vean como un hombre mayor.

-¿En serio Connie? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Perla quiso escuchar más pero no pudo ya que Connie decidió mejor decírselo al oído, cuando Steven escuchó la respuesta se había emocionado.

-¡Wow, no puedo creerlo! ¿En verdad me estás pidiendo eso?

-Claro que sí Steven, mis padres nunca me dejarían ni siquiera intentarlo y… la verdad… me gustaría que la primera vez sea contigo.

-¿De verdad? Bueno… la verdad yo pienso lo mismo; está bien hagámoslo, vamos a la ciudad y vamos a divertirnos; esto será genial

Perla con lo que acaba de escuchar sintió que casi se desmayaba, por supuesto que ya sabía a lo que se referían los chicos, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que en verdad pensaban en hacer tal cosas y tan jóvenes; cuando Rose se embarazó, Perla supo la forma en cómo los humanos se reproducían y obviamente le pareció algo muy extraño y asqueroso.

Entonces Amatista y Garnet salieron de sus cuartos y al verlas, Perla se acercó muy nerviosa.

Chicas, necesito su ayuda urgente, acabo de escuchar a Connie y Steven diciendo que van a salir a la ciudad para… hacer… cosas de adultos juntos.

-Exactamente ¿de qué hablas Perla?

-Ya… ya lo saben… lo que hacen los humanos cuando… se quieren mucho y quieren expresarlo a lo máximo

Ambas ya entendieron la indirecta, pero Amatista quería jugar más con el nerviosismo de Perla y se hizo la desentendida.

-Eh… ¿podrías ser un poco más específica por favor? Creo que aún no te entiendo

-Amatista tú ya sabes de qué hablo, eso que las parejas hacen a solas… en la intimidad

Amatista aguantando la risa y dijo

-Oh, ya entendí, te refieres a que van a tener se…

Pero Perla le tapó la boca a tiempo con ambas manos

-¡Cállate, te van a oír!

Amatista ya no se aguantó y empezó a reír bastante, casi que hasta se sujetaba el estómago

-¡Jajaja! Deberías ver tu cara Perla, pero si es cierto lo que dices entonces lo único que debo decir es ¡Wooooow! Y yo que creí que esos chicos sólo serían la clásica parejita de manitas sudadas pero ahora veo que van por todo.

Perla apenas podía controlar su enfado y nerviosismo

-Amatista, esto es muy serio, estamos hablando de mi bebé, ellos aún son muy jóvenes para pensar en hacer tal cosa, ¡oh, por mis estrellas! ¿Por qué Greg no hablado con él de este tema? Ya está en la edad de saber sobre… eso.

-Vamos a calmarnos Perla, estoy segura que todo esto es un malentendido, Steven es un chico sensible, debemos confiar en él.

-Pero ¿cómo quieres que me calme Garnet? Mi bebé en verdad planea convertirse en todo un hombre hoy… y después ¿qué le diremos a los padres de Connie si se enteran?

Perla no soportó más sus nervios y se desmayó, Garnet la sujetó antes de tocar el suelo.

-Amatista, ve a hablar con ellos y averigua lo que en verdad está pasando

-Está bien, ya voy.

En el mismo momento que las gemas hablaban, Connie y Steven también tenían su propia charla.

Oye Connie, temo que alguien llegue y arruine el momento, por ejemplo ¿qué tal si ese tipo Kevin aparece y quiera molestarnos de nuevo?

-Oh Steven, no te preocupes, ese tipo no vale la pena, sólo ignorémoslo si se aparece; bien, ya está decidido, lo haremos… pero primero voy a hablarle a mis padres que me quedaré un rato más aquí para que no se preocupen.

Entonces Connie sacó su celular y bajó las escaleras para hablar con sus padres a solas, mientras que Steven la veía alejarse él pensó

- _Tal vez Connie piense que ese Kevin no valga la pena, pero tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados si empieza a molestarnos._

Entonces Steven tocó sus brazos intentando sacar músculos

- _Tal vez deba aprovechar este momento para hacer algo de ejercicio_

Entonces Steven comenzó a hacer una serie de lagartijas (push-ups) y mientras que Steven seguía con el ejercicio, Amatista llegó y al ver lo que hacía Steven no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida y emocionada.

- _¡Vaya! En serio van por todo_

Calentando par el gran momento ¿eh viejo?

Steven dejó su ejercicio y se levantó

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Verás, Perla escuchó lo que planean hacer y ya sabes cómo es de entrometida.

-Oh, por favor Amatista, no le vayas a decir nada a los padres de Connie, si se enteran la castigarán tal vez de por vida.

-Tranquilo amigo, confía en mí, no diré nada a nadie; pero… sólo por preguntar, ¿en dónde planean tener su momento especial?

A Steven le brillaron los ojos de felicidad y dijo

-En Divertilandia ¿en dónde más?

Amatista se quedó muy sorprendida al oír esto

-¡Qué! ¿en frente de tanta gente?

-Claro, mientras más gente mejor, así todos en Ciudad Playa sabrán que ya no soy un niño.

Amatista le dio una sonrisa pícara y le pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla

-Steven, no te conocía esas mañas, pero ¿no crees que si vas a dar el gran golpe, no sería mejor hacerlo en un sitio más en privado?

Steven creyó que al referirse a eso de el gran golpe hablaba sobre darle su merecido a Kevin

-No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón, lo consideraré

Entonces Connie llamó a Steven para decirle que ya podían irse, Amatista le palmeó la espalda y le dijo

-Ya es tuya tigre, ve por todo; pero recuerda que si van a la fiesta compren globos.

Steven no entendía de qué hablaba ella, pero igual le agradeció el gesto, cuando ambos se alejaron de la casa y estaban por llegar a la ciudad, ambos iniciaron su danza de fusión y se volvieron en Stevonnie, entonces llegaron a Divertilandia donde se formaron en la fila para subirse a la nueva y mejorada montaña rusa, la publicidad que había sacado decía como sus slogans: "Atrévete si puedes, sube a ella y demuéstrale a todos que ya eres todo un hombre"

Mientras Stevonnie esperaba en la fila escuchó que alguien hacía ruidos como de suspiros, se volteó y vio a Lars con la mirada totalmente embobada y perdida, totalmente enamorado.

-Oh, hola Lars ¿cómo estás?

- _¡Oh, santo cielo! Esa belleza sabe mi nombre, no puedo creerlo_

Cuando Stevonnie llegó con el Sr. Sonrisas quien era el que recibía los boletos, éste miró sospechosamente a Stevonnie

-Oye ¿acaso no te he visto de alguna parte? Luces extrañamente muy familiar.

-No lo creo señor Sonrisas, es la primera vez que me subiré a este juego.

Stevonnie igual logró subir y así ambos tuvieron juntos la experiencia más emocionante (hasta ahora). 15 minutos después, Stevonnie bajó del juego y notó un gran rugido en su estómago

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sucede que con toda esta emoción ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comer algo, muero de hambre

-La verdad también empiezo a sentir hambre

Lars, quien aún seguía a Stevonnie a donde fuera alcanzó a escuchar esto y enseguida comenzó a comprar diferentes alimentos; unos minutos después llegó con bolsas llenas de hot-dogs, nachos, hamburguesas, donas, sodas, dulces y se lo ofreció todo a Stevonnie.

-¡Wow! ¿Todo esto es para nos… para mí? Muchas gracias Lars

Pero entonces, Stevonnie sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda; al voltear vio que era de nuevo su mayor rival Kevin quien de nuevo tenía esa mirada de altanería.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Miren quién está de vuelta? Te dije que en verdad eras tú quien está obsesionada conmigo

Stevonnie sólo quería largarse lo más lejos de él así que lo ignoró y empezó a irse pero Kevin le cortó el camino parándose enfrente.

-Oye, no te dejaré ir así como así después de la humillación que me hiciste pasar el otro día en la carrera.

-Stevonnie iba a decir algo pero entonces Lars se interpuso y empujó a Kevin.

-Oye tú, ya déjala tranquila, además yo la vi primero.

-Lárgate, esto no es de tu incumbencia

Entonces ambos chicos comenzaron una pelea que atrajo la atención de todos alrededor.

- _Creo que a esto se refería Amatista con dar el gran golpe en un sitio privado_

Stevonnie aprovechó la confusión para irse de ahí con toda la comida, mientras volvía a la casa con las gemas comenzó a comer con mucha avidez, en verdad tenía mucha hambre pero después se arrepintió de haber comido tanto ya que eso hizo que la fusión se desestabilizara y se separaron ambos con los estómagos muy llenos aunque Connie fue quien comió más y el notable aumento en su estómago se notaba.

-¡Cielos! Siento el estómago tan lleno que no sé si pueda levantarme, siento ganas de vomitar

-Lo sé Connie, yo también me siento igual pero debemos llegar a mi casa para que León pueda llevarnos a tu casa.

Entre los dos se levantaron como pudieron para llegar a la casa de Steven, aunque fuera poco a poco, mientras tanto en la casa se encontraban las gemas y Greg quien fue notificado también de lo que ellas creían que estarían haciendo ahora los niños, Greg creía que Perla sólo estaba exagerando aunque en el fondo también se sentía preocupado. Perla estaba acostada en un sofá despierta y recuperándose del desmayo, Garnet estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y Amatista buscaba algo para comer

-Vamos Perla, seguro que todo fue un malentendido, me cuesta trabajo pensar que mi hijo y Connie en verdad hablaran sobre… pues… ya saben

Amatista soltó una ligera risa y dijo

-Pues yo no lo creo Greg, más te vale que aún te acuerdes de poner pañales y preparar biberones porque lo vas a necesitar.

Entonces vieron que la puerta se abría, Connie estaba apoyada con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Steven mientras que él la ayudaba a caminar, al ver la ligeramente pronunciada barriga de Connie, Perla se volvió a desmayar mientras que Greg no daba crédito a lo que veía, totalmente sorprendido se dirigió a donde estaba el retrato de Rose y dijo

-¡Perdóname Rose, te he fallado! Debí escuchar a Perla y hablar con Steven hace mucho tiempo de esto; ¿y ahora qué le diré a los padres de Connie? ¡VAN A MATARME!

-Chicos, les dije que si iban a la fiesta primero compraran globos.

Los chicos no entendían nada de lo que les decían, sus rostros eran de total confusión mientras que Garnet sólo dio un notable suspiro y pensó:

- _Aún creo que todo esto no es lo que parece._

 **Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic que está basado en otro comic de S.U. que vi en internet, igual que el anterior decidí añadirle unas cosas que pensé le darían un poco más de humor aunque también usé unas cosas basadas en un episodio del comediante mexicano Eugenio Derbez, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, si gustan dejen sus opiniones o comentarios, buen día a todos.**


	3. Pedalear

**PEDALEAR**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche donde Perla conoció a su nueva pareja, Sheena (la chica misteriosa); al principio tenía miedo de llamarla, Greg le había conseguido un moderno celular pero aun así no se atrevía hasta que por fin se armó de labor e hizo la tan ansiada llamada.

Congeniaron muy bien y no habían pasado siquiera 6 meses y ahora ellas ya llevaban juntas en relación unas 6 semanas, aunque por cuestiones de distancia no podían verse diariamente Sheena la iba a ver seguido y todos notaban que Perla estaba viviendo la etapa más feliz de su vida, al fin sabía lo que se sentía estar en una relación sentimental y Sheena la aceptaba como era, pero Perla aún no le había dicho ciertas cosas sobre todo relacionadas a su pasado con Rose y mucho menos se atrevía a mencionar a Rose cerca de ella.

Sheena por otra parte la quería y la apreciaba mucho, aunque ingenuamente desconocía aún que Perla y sus amigas las gemas de cristal en verdad eran de otro planeta, para ella, Perla y las demás eran almas y espíritus libres y rockeros como ella.

Sheena además ya conocía a Steven y Greg, aunque al inicio Perla tenía miedo por dentro de que si se conocían volviera a repetirse la historia entre Rose y Greg, pero resultó que no fue así ya que según en palabras de Greg, respetaba mucho la memoria de Rose y que le iba a ser muy difícil volverse a enamorar, así que en cierta forma Perla se quedó tranquila.

En uno de esos días, Sheena iba en camino a Ciudad Playa para visitar de sorpresa a Perla pero notó que su moto se había ensuciado bastante en el trayecto así que primero se detuvo en el auto-lavado de Greg, gracias a que aún conservaba buena parte de su dinero había modernizado y ampliado su puesto y ahora todo se hacía con más eficacia y facilidad, le había ofrecido también un chequeo mecánico rápido y ella aceptó pero Greg notó que había dejado sus herramientas en su lote personal, Sheena lo acompañó y cuando vio lo tan lleno que estaba quedó muy sorprendida.

-¡Vaya Greg! ¿Qué tantas cosas guardas aquí?

-Oh, sólo recuerdos; toda mi vida he guardado bellos recuerdos en este sitio; ahora sé que guardé esas herramientas por aquí en una caja

Entonces Greg se aventuró a su jungla personal mientras Sheena seguía viendo alrededor cuando notó que en una pared estaba atada una bicicleta grande fija como las que se usan en los gimnasios

-Ten cuidado Sheena

Entonces unas cuantas cajas cayeron alrededor de ella, eran tantas que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? Debo ser más cuidadoso en mover tantas cosas.

-Estoy bien, gracias; noté que tienes esa bicicleta

-Oh sí, la conseguí hace mucho para ponerme en forma para Rose mi chica, pero ella me dijo que no era necesario, que yo le gustaba justo como era así que la puse aquí, no la he usado en mucho tiempo y creo que ya debe estar muy oxidada.

-Cuando era niña, antes de que me gustaran las motocicletas siempre quise una bicicleta pero nunca pude tener una, ya cuando fui mayor iba a los gimnasios para subirme a una de estas cosas y así me imaginaba que al fin tenía una, así fue como en parte logré este buen físico.

Eso último le dijo mientras le mostraba sus grandes y fuertes brazos, entonces siguió viendo la bicicleta y Greg le dijo

-¿Quieres subirte, verdad?

-¿Me dejarías?

-Sí claro, ¿para qué la voy a tener ahí colgada y sin usar?

Greg bajó la máquina y Sheena la montó pero casi después en cuanto empezó a pedalear notó que la bicicleta se trababa un poco tal vez por el tanto tiempo en desuso que tenía así que pedaleaba con más fuerza y eso hizo que poco a poco se cansara y empezara a jadear y sudar un poco.

-¡Vaya Greg! Nunca esperé que tu aparato me hiciera sudar y agitar tanto, creo que ya no puedo seguir más, está muy fuerte y dura ¿y así la mantuviste por tanto tiempo?

-Pues sí, apenas la pude usar para Rose; pero si tanto te gusta es toda tuya

-¡Oh,no! No quisiera abusar de ti, aunque admito que me encanta esta cosa; ya sé, mejor déjame montarme cada vez que venga aquí ¿sí?

-Como quieras, llevaba tanto tiempo teniéndola colgada que hasta ya había olvidado que la tenía

-Además esta cosa está grande y cómoda, si pudiera me quedaría aquí montada por horas pero vine a visitar a Perla y no quiero que se haga más tarde

Sheena se bajó y aún seguía jadeando ligeramente

-¿No quieres ahora tú intentarlo Greg? ¡Anda, ponte encima!

-Cielos, no lo sé; como dije, no lo he hecho desde que estuve con Rose

-¡Vamos! No pierdes nada con intentarlo

Entonces Greg también se subió y comenzó a pedalear y, sorpresivamente, logró mantener el ritmo más tiempo que Sheena, aunque obviamente también empezó a sudar y cansarse al final.

-¡Vaya Greg! Estoy muy sorprendida, no imaginaba que tuvieras tanta energía y aguante para seguir el ritmo, y además lograste mantenerte en la misma posición más tiempo que yo, se nota que aún eres joven

Greg entre jadeos sólo pudo decir

-Gracias… hice lo mejor… que pude.

Greg dejó la máquina, tomó las herramientas y ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al auto-lavado pero entonces escucharon un enorme grito de furia, Perla se acercaba a Greg corriendo con una mirada de total furia y llevaba en sus manos la lanza.

-¡GREG UNIVERSE DEMAYO, VOY A MATARTE!

Greg supo por su mirada que estaba en peligro y se puso detrás de Sheena, ella estaba muy sorprendida de verla tan enfadada.

-ERES UN SUCIO TRAIDOR, CREÍ QUE YA ÉRAMOS AMIGOS PERO VOLVISTE A HACERLO.

Greg sólo atinaba a hablar con un notable temor en su voz

-¿De qué… estás hablando Perla?

-NO FINJAS, PRIMERO ME ROBASTE A ROSE Y AHORA LO VUELVES A HACER CON SHEENA; Y TE ATREVISTE A USAR LA MEMORIA DE ROSE PARA ENGAÑARME

Perla intentaba alcanzar a Greg pero éste seguía poniéndose detrás de Sheena como escudo humano, ella igual estaba muy confundida y entonces notó que Perla la miraba con mucha tristeza y molestia. Veía muchas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Sheena ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Creí que en verdad teníamos algo especial pero ahora sé que me has estado engañando todo el tiempo al grado de haber tenido sexo con él.

Sheena se sorprendió bastante al oír eso

-¿Qué dices? Perla… él y yo jamás…

Perla la interrumpió

-NO ME MIENTAS, LOS ACABO DE ESCUCHAR HACIÉNDOLO POR TELÉFONO, ESCUCHÉ TODA SU CONVERSACIÓN, SUS JADEOS CONSTANTES Y HASTA TE ESCUCHÉ DECIR QUE LO HARÍAN DE NUEVO.

Greg y Sheena no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ella sacó el celular y revisó el registro de llamadas y efectivamente ahí se mostraba una reciente llamada al número de Perla pero no entendía cómo fue posible eso si no le había llamado en el día pero entonces notó que su celular hacía cosas extrañas, no funcionaba del todo bien.

La explicación es esta, sucede que en el momento en que las cajas cayeron en ella, algunas golpearon la parte donde ella guardaba su celular y eso hizo que se rompiera un poco, porque hizo un remarcado rápido sin que ella se diera cuenta al número de Perla y ella al ver el número contestó pero lo único que escuchó fue lo que ya sabemos. Greg seguía escondiéndose detrás de Sheena.

-No sé cómo pasó todo esto pero te juro que no es lo que piensas Perla.

-CÁLLATE, NO INTENTES ENGAÑARME DE NUEVO, ES LA ÚLIMA VEZ QUE ME ROBAS UNA NOVIA UNIVERSE, AHORA QUÉDATE QUIETO MIENTRAS ACABO CONTIGO.

Perla logró pasar a Sheena y Greg comenzó a correr con todo lo que podía para salvar su vida.

-PERLA, PERLA… DETENTE POR FAVOR; PIENSA EN MI HIJO, ¿QUÉ LE VAS A DECIR A STEVEN?

-OH, NO TE PREOCUPES POR ÉL, LE DIRÉ QUE TODO FUE UN ACCIDENTE

-¿QUÉ? ¿UN ACCIDENTE?

-SÍ, LE DIRÉ QUE "ACCIDENTALMENTE" CLAVÉ MI LANZA EN TU CORAZÓN MIENTRAS ENTRENABA

No hace falta decir que Greg bajó mucho de peso ese día por haber corrido tanto; Sheena los alcanzó en su moto y aunque tomó mucho tiempo convencer a Perla de que todo había sido un gran malentendido y que al final Perla se tuvo que disculpar con ambos, tanto a Greg como a Shenna les quedó muy claro ese día que nunca deberán hacer enfadar a Perla si es que en verdad aprecian sus vidas.

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, como he notado que estos pequeños fics de malos entendidos les ha gustado tanto quise escribir otro poco más.**

 **Sé que, para quienes han seguido la serie de S.U. fielmente, se supone que el lote de Greg no debería estar lleno ya que sus cosas están en otra parte pero quise cambiar unas cosas para darle más sentido a este capítulo, después de todo esto es un fanfic.**

 **También espero que la chica misteriosa Sheena reaparezca en la serie y se logre dar algo con Perla y ella, creo que en verdad Perla se lo merece ahora que en verdad ha empezado a cambiar un poco de modo de ser.**

 **Espero que les guste y si quieren dejen sus comentarios, que tengan un buen día.**


	4. Algo inesperado

**Algo inesperado**

Era un soleado día en Ciudad Playa pero en la casa de Steven, Perla se encontraba dentro de su habitación preparando cosas

 **-** Muy bien, creo que ya estoy teniendo todo listo, necesito hacer una revisión minuciosa para ver si estoy olvidando algo importante

Nadie excepto ella y Amatista estaban en casa pero Perla le había mandado a traer velas aromáticas a la ciudad; Steven salió a pasar el día con Connie y Garnet por medio de su visión futura supo que Perla quería privacidad las siguientes horas así que decidió salir por ahí.

-Muy bien, veamos: música romántica de fondo… sí, su comida y bebida preferidos… sí, muchos pétalos de rosas… sí, estos extraños envoltorios que aún no entiendo para qué sirven pero sí sé que son importantes… sí; ropa para la ocasión… sí; iluminación apropiada… sólo espero que Amatista no tarde en llegar con las velas. Espero no estar olvidando nada.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el malentendido con Greg y Sheena pero desde entonces Perla empezó a querer saber más sobre el acto sexual entre los humanos; Perla había aprendido algo sobre ese tema debido al embarazo de Rose pero al haberlo encontrado asqueroso e inapropiado para ella decidió entonces no querer saber más… hasta que ahora que ella tenía una pareja pues… quería por decirlo así dar el paso más grande en su relación con Sheena.

-Más le vale a Amatista llegar a tiempo, no quiero que nada ni nadie este gran momento, es ahora o nunca.

Perla en un principio pensó que Greg le pudiera explicar el proceso pero descartó pronto esa idea porque podría surgir otro malentendido y eso era algo que quería evitar. Así que con la ayuda de su celular, Perla decidió investigar todo lo posible por su propia cuenta y aunque para ello tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, al final cuando decidió que ya sabía más que lo suficiente fue cuando citó a Sheena a su casa para poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Perla escuchó el sonido a lo lejos de una moto y supo que ella estaba por llegar.

-No puede ser, Sheena ya está por llegar y Amatista no ha vuelto con lo que le pedí; creo que debo prescindir de las velas entonces.

Vio que Sheena bajaba de su moto y caminaba hacia la casa, Perla entró y se dirigió a su cuarto; Sheena al llegar a la puerta principal y no ver a nadie le pareció extraño.

-¿Hola? ¿Perla, estás en casa?

Entonces Sheena escuchó la voz de Perla un poco lejana pero le hablaba con un tono algo meloso

-Bienvenida cielo, puedes pasar. Qué bueno que ya llegaste porque tengo una gran sorpresa para ti.

A Sheena le pareció un poco extraño oír hablar así a Perla pero igual entró pero seguía sin verla.

-Perla ¿en dónde estás? ¿y dónde están tus amigas y Steven?

-Estoy en mi cuarto y no te preocupes por ellos, esta noche sólo estaremos nosotras dos disfrutando de una gran velada pero primero quiero pedirte algo, antes de que entres a mi cuarto cierra los ojos primero.

Sheena entendiendo que Perla en verdad le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa quiso seguirle el juego y cerró los ojos cuando ya estaba por entrar.

-Muy bien Perla… ya dime ¿a qué estamos jugando?

Perla no dijo nada al principio y entonces dijo con el mismo tono meloso.

-Muy bien, ya puedes mirar.

Sheena entonces vio la sorpresa; frente a ella en el piso había un camino de pétalos de flores donde al final se veía a Perla sentada en el borde de una cama junto a una mesa con comida pero ella estaba vistiendo una sexy ropa interior pero Sheena notó algo extraño aparte, Perla sostenía con la boca un envoltorio de condón.

-Hola nena, te estabas tardando.

Sheena estaba sorprendida pero le extrañó en verdad ver a Perla con ese condón.

-De casualidad, si sabes que nosotras no necesitamos usar eso ¿verdad?

Perla al oír eso pensó que había cometido un gran error, algo que quería evitar.

- _¡Rayos! Sabía que debía investigar más sobre estas cosas raras._

Perla dio un suspiro como señal de auto reproche pero sin querer al hacerlo se había tragado el condón, incluso se escuchó claramente el sonido gutural.

Sheena dio un fuerte grito de susto porque creía que Perla se estaba ahogando, así que reaccionó corriendo hacia ella, se colocó detrás de Perla y rodeó el vientre de Perla con sus fuertes brazos para hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich.

Sheena aún desconocía que Perla por ser gema no necesitaba respirar y por tanto era imposible que se ahogara y de hecho Perla quiso decirle esto pero la reacción de su novia fue tan rápida que no le dio tiempo de explicar algo y rápidamente sintió una fuerte presión de los brazos de Sheena en su vientre. Sheena siguió presionando con más fuerza con la idea de salvar la vida de Perla.

-Vamos Perla, resiste por favor, escúpelo ahora.

Perla intentaba decir algo, lo que fuera, pero de su boca sólo salían fuertes y constantes jadeos, gemidos y gritos ahogados.

-¡AAAGH, NNNGH,AAAAAHH!

En ese instante Amatista entraba en la habitación con las velas

-Oye Perla, aquí están las velas que tanto querías pero no entiendo para qué…

Con todo el ajetreo, ni Perla ni Sheena la habían visto entrar, Sheena continuaba con la maniobra mientras Amatista veía lo que pasaba

-RESISTE AMOR… YA CASI… ACABO… AAAAH… MMMMM…

-AGH, NNNNGGGH, AAAAHHHH

Los fuertes brazos de Sheena apretaban y se movían tanto que sin querer con todo el movimiento habían hecho que el sostén que llevaba Perla se soltara y ella mostrara un poco los senos. Al final ambas dieron un fuerte grito

-AAAAAHHHHHH

Amatista toda sonrojada sólo atinó a decir

-Va… vaya; ya veo para qué las querías tanto, jejeje; creo que interrumpí un momento muy privado así que las dejaré solas.

Amatista salió pero ni aun así Sheena y Perla notaron su presencia y ambas se desplomaron en la cama exhaustas y Perla al fin había escupido el condón.

-¡Ajá! Al fin ya salió

Perla se juró que en cuanto recuperara el aliento tendría una larga charla con Sheena para evitar nuevos malentendidos.

 **Hola de nuevo, otro episodio de malos entendidos. Algo corto esta vez pero espero igual les guste, basado también en un comic en video que vi en YT.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios si gustan, buen día a todos.**


	5. Aniversario

**Aniversario**

Para Peridot y Lapis ha sido toda una experiencia saber que ahora vivirían en el planeta Tierra, pero poco a poco comenzaban a adaptarse a ello, pero primero tuvieron que aprender a llevarse bien entre ellas. Después, ambas intentaron realizar actividades que les ayudara a pasar el tiempo de forma más provechosa.

Primero fue el remodelar su nuevo hogar, el granero y después de haber visto y revisto cada episodio de la serie Campamento, amor y pinos hicieron sus Meepmorps y al final se dedicaron a crear su extensa granja y aunque ahora eran aliadas de las gemas que alguna vez fueron sus mayores rivales, preferían vivir entre ellas y algo apartadas de Ciudad Playa para tener un ambiente más tranquilo.

Pasado un tiempo y después de otro agotador día en su granja, ambas decidieron descansar, pero Peridot notó que Lapis se quejaba seguido de un dolor en los hombros y que eso empezaba a molestarla cuando quería dormir; Peridot quien procuraba buscar alguna forma de ayudar a su compañera de granero buscó en la tableta que le había regalado Steven alguna información que pudiera servir para curar el dolor de Lapis.

Después de encontrar la información que creía necesaria e interesante, tomó su grabadora de voz que había reparado hace tiempo y dijo:

-Bitácora 14 30 4, con esta han sido ya tres días seguidos que Lapis, mi amiga y compañera más cercana, ha venido sufriendo según ella de una fuerte molestia en los hombros; y por eso he estado buscando cualquier información que pueda servirme y al parecer he encontrado lo que buscaba para lograr el objetivo; espero poner en práctica muy pronto dicha información, Peridot fin de la bitácora.

Algunos días transcurrieron con normalidad, pero hubo un momento donde Lapis se resintió de su dolor de nuevo y fue aquí donde Peridot quiso poner manos a la obra para ayudarla.

-Oye Lapis…

-¿Qué pasa Peridot?

-Bueno… verás; he visto cómo te has estado quejando estos días de tu dolor y yo… pues quiero ayudarte a quitártelo, he estado investigando y creo que encontré una manera, claro si me permites ayudarte primero.

Lapis al principio la vio con algo de recelo pero sabía en el fondo que Peridot sólo quería ayudar así que aceptó.

-Muy bien ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Primero, necesito que entremos al granero y te acuestes en tu hamaca, y también te pediré que me tengas confianza porque esta será la primera vez que intentaré hacer esto.

Lapis no solía ser muy expresiva con sus sentimientos pero ella misma sabía que en el fondo ya confiaba en su compañera de granero, aunque a veces solía ser mandona.

-De acuerdo, entremos.

Al llegar a la hamaca Lapis se acostó como le dijo Peridot, ella también subió a la hamaca y le dijo

-Muy bien, también te pediré que te relajes lo más que puedas Lapis, porque esto quizá me tome algo de tiempo para hacerlo bien.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Steven, éste se encontraba en su cama usando su celular cuando vio algo en él que le llamó la atención.

-Oigan chicas, escuchen; al parecer hoy se cumple un año de que Lapis y Peridot empezaron a vivir juntas en el granero.

-¿De veras? ¡Vaya! Como dicen los humanos, qué rápido pasa el tiempo; dijo Perla.

-Me gustaría ir a visitarlas un rato para decirles pero también quisiera llevarles un presente, hace tiempo que no las veo.

-Es cierto viejo, después de todo ellas también son de nuestro equipo.

-Creo que Steven tiene razón, ellas nos ayudaron a cuidar Ciudad Playa cuando tuvimos nuestra aventura en el zoológico de humanos; dijo Garnet.

-Ya sé, me quedaré aquí un rato mientras hago una carta de agradecimiento y felicitación para ellas; ustedes si quieren chicas pueden adelantarse, las alcanzaré más tarde.

Entonces las gemas empezaron su trayecto mientras Steven se quedaba, durante el camino comentaban sobre Lapis y Peridot

-Y pensar que ellas al inicio fueron nuestras enemigas

-Tienes razón Garnet, no puedo esperar a ver qué nuevos Meep-morphs han creado últimamente

-¿Qué es eso de Meep-morphs Amatista?

-Son objetos raros que ellas crean con cosas que encuentran en el granero, utilizan de todo, hasta los retretes.

Cuando ya se podía ver el granero a lo lejos escucharon un fuerte grito que provenía de ahí

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?

-Al parecer ese grito era de Lapis, ¿creen que ella y Peridot estén siendo atacadas?

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, andando gemas

Comenzaron a correr hacia el granero pero mientras más se acercaban notaron que esos gritos se mezclaban con otros ruidos raros; entonces, cuando ya estaban a unos metros para entrar al sitio escucharon a Lapis dar otro fuerte grito pero no parecía un grito de terror sino más bien de gusto; segundos después del grito oyeron a Lapis decir:

-Oh, por mis estrellas Peridot; no sé cómo hiciste eso pero por favor hazlo de nuevo.

Entonces las gemas oyeron a Peridot hablar de forma titubeante

-Espera, entonces ¿no estás adolorida o molesta conmigo?

-¿Es una broma? Lo que me hiciste fue lo más placentero que he sentido en mi vida; te lo ruego, hazlo otra vez, haré lo que quieras

-De acuerdo… pero esta vez intenta no gritar tanto, pensé que te estaba lastimando

-Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.

Las gemas se acercaron con sigilo para no ser vistas por Lapis o Peridot y empezaron a escuchar a Lapis a hacer gemidos entrecortados

-Oh… sí… así… continúa así… ahhh

Y conforme pasaban los minutos, los gemidos entrecortados se convirtieron de nuevo en gritos

-OH RAYOS PERIDOT SÍ, JUSTO AHÍ… APRIETA MÁS DURO… AHHHH, AHORA MÁS ABAJO

Las gemas sólo se limitaban a escuchar los fuertes gemidos de Lapis con total sorpresa.

-No… puedo creerlo, en verdad…. Ellas están…

Entonces Amatista entrechocó sus puños para dar a entender la idea a Garnet y Perla

-Nunca imaginé que ellas llevaran ese tipo de relación, qué bueno que Steven se quedó en casa

-Es increíble que ni con mi visión futura haya podido ver esto.

Y mientras, los gritos de placer de Lapis aumentaban

-OH SÍ PERI… SIGUE ASÍ POR FAVOR, NO PARES, AHORA MUEVE TUS DEDOS EN CÍRCULOS… SÍ, ASÍ; MÁS. MÁS, MÁS POR FAVOR… UGHH, AUNQUE DUELA UN POCO ME ENCANTA ESTA SENSACIÓN… OH… MÁS FUERTE…. SÍIII

Los gritos siguieron por otros cinco minutos hasta que Lapis soltó un grito aún más fuerte y entonces todo quedó en silencio; entonces la voz de Peridot se escuchó, se le oía preocupada.

-Lapis… oye Lapis ¿estás bien? Responde

Pero Lapis no dijo nada

-Lapis, despierta; no me asustes por favor, reacciona.

Fue entonces que las gemas al fin entraron al granero donde vieron a Lapis y Peridot acostadas en la hamaca; Peridot estaba sobre Lapis mientras que Lapis tenía sus brazos y una pierna colgando de la hamaca con una expresión en su rostro de total felicidad y completamente dormida, tanto así que ya estaba roncando ligeramente mientras que Peridot le daba ligeras bofetadas en las mejillas para que despertara.

-Hola chicas, llegan justo a tiempo porque necesito su ayuda, algo le ha pasado a Lapis.

Minutos después, Steven se dirigía hacía al granero muy feliz con una hoja grande de papel en sus manos donde había un dibujo para Lapis y Peridot.

-Espero que les guste mi regalo, no puedo esperar a que lo vean.

Cuando llegó al granero se encontró con una escena bastante rara; Lapis y Peridot seguían sobre la hamaca mientras que Perla estaba a un lado de ellas arrodillada y con sus manos juntas en señal de súplica; Lapis seguí dormida y Peridot miraba a Perla y Amatista con molestia; Amatista estaba intentando aguantarse la risa mientras que Garnet se había desfusionado y ahora estaban Rubí y Zafiro apartadas en un rincón, Zafiro estaba con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a Rubí y se podía notar que lloraba ligeramente mientras que Rubí al parecer intentaba disculparse con su novia.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor Peridot, te lo ruego; si quieres te construyo unas nuevas partes robóticas pero dime cuál es tu secreto, quiero poder lograr hacer lo mismo que hiciste para así sorprender a mi novia Sheena.

-Jajajajaja; vaya Peri; Lapis y tú sí que saben cómo celebrar un aniversario a lo grande; nunca me hubiera imaginado que llegarían tan lejos en tan sólo un año; ¿desde cuándo ustedes empezaron a ser algo más que simples "compañeras de granero, eh?

-No sé de qué rayos me hablan ustedes dos Cristal tontas, mejor ayúdenme a despertar a Lapis por favor.

Mientras tanto, con Rubí y Zafiro…

-Vamos Zafi… mírame por favor; no entiendo por qué estás tan molesta conmigo

-Y todavía te atreves a decir eso, creo que empiezo a darme cuenta de que no eres tan "ardiente" como tanto presumes Rubí.

-Mi amor… por favor, no me hagas una escena de celos frente a las demás.

Entonces Zafiro se dio la vuelta para verla de frente y le apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

-Peridot y Lapis llevan juntas apenas un año y nosotras llevamos milenios literalmente y en todo ese tiempo no recuerdo ni una sola vez que me hayas hecho gemir y gritar tanto como lo hizo Lapis.

-Pero nena… yo… cómo iba a saber que Peridot era tan buena para hacer eso, ni siquiera tú lo esperabas.

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus excusas Rubí.

La verdad era que Peridot le había hecho un masaje en la espalda y hombros a Lapis pero ella resultó ser tan hábil para ello que simplemente Lapis tuvo el mejor masaje que cualquier ser en el planeta Tierra, tanto gema como humano, pudiera tener; después de todo, las Peridots siempre han sido muy buenas para las labores manuales.

Y mientras cada una seguía en su asunto, Steven miraba toda la escena de forma confusa y sólo pudo pensar

-¿ _Acaso me perdí de algo?_

 **Y bueno, de nuevo estoy aquí con otro capítulo de malos entendidos; espero que les haya gustado, comenten si gusten. Buen día a todos.**


End file.
